Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004
February 5, 2004 * February 10, 2004 | rating = | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Expert 3, is a video game based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The game has been released on the Game Boy Advance. In the game, the player can assemble three Decks and can play Duel Monsters against a variety of computer opponents. The game features the first 1,138 cards released in Japan (201 spells, 109 traps, 55 fusion monsters, 16 ritual monsters, 224 effect monsters and 533 normal monsters). It is noteworthy that you can collect "Dark Magician" and "Polymerization" in two different artworks, counting as different cards. Game Speed The speed of Gameplay is relatively slow but can be sped up by holding L''' while dueling or just hold '''L while choosing an opponent. Opponents There are 28 opponents in the game. Each opponent has different skills and Decks revolving around a certain theme (Yugi Muto = Basic, Rare Hunter = Exodia, Yami Yugi = Ultimate, etc.). There is no conversation, you just start duels right away. Sadly the weaker opponents Decks are full of junk monsters that aren't worth battling like Winged Cleaver. The stronger opposing Decks (Level Four and above) put up a higher challenge since they ignore card limitations. Since many opponents don't use cards against opponents spells/traps the use of stalling cards like Gravity Bind can make winning a pretty easy task. see also: * Characters Trunk The number of total cards shown in the top bar is sadly not the number of different cards collected so far. It really means the total number of all cards you have. The other numbers in the sub categories only refer to the number of cards in your actually used deck. You can sort cards (only ascending) by chosing sorting criterias one after another. The previous sortings are kept as far as possible. (i.e. sort by 1) name 2) DEF 3) ATK) Sadly there is no useful sorting criteria for spells and traps beside "name". For faster scrolling through the card list push the left/right-button.You wil jump to the next 4 cards. For even faster scrolling hold the B-button and press up/down. You start the game with 120 random cards. The default Deck can be optimzed right away with other cards in your trunk in most cases. There are cards which are Limited or Semi-Limited. (for you but not for the opponents of higher level). Receiving Cards After winning a duel you can choose a booster pack containing 5 cards. In most cases one of the cards is a (highlighted) rare card. There can be only 1 rare card per pack. Since the AI wants you to receive all cards in the game most of the cards it offers are cards you haven't collected so far which makes it hard to collect 3 copies especially of the rare cards. See the booster packs here: *Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 sets The following cards are also found in the game but it is not yet confirmed to which pack they belong: * Giant Red Seasnake * Restructer Revolution related: * List of Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 cards Banned List Limited * Cyber Jar * Exiled Force * Fiber Jar * Jinzo * Morphing Jar * Sangan * Sinister Serpent * Slate Warrior * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu * Exodia the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Card Destruction * Change of Heart * Confiscation * Dark Hole * Delinquent Duo * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Limiter Removal * Mage Power * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Painful Choice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Raigeki * Snatch Steal * Swords of Revealing Light * The Forceful Sentry * United We Stand * Upstart Goblin * Call of the Haunted * Ceasefire * Imperial Order * Magic Cylinder * Mirror Force * Reckless Greed * Ring of Destruction Semi Limited * Guardian Sphinx * Morphing Jar #2 * Nobleman of Crossout * Reinforcement of the Army * Riryoku * Backup Soldier Glitches Card text * In both card text and card names, "Magician" has been replaced by "Spellian". This affects cards including "Dark Magician", "Magician of Black Chaos", and "Dark Magician Girl". This is likely as a result of a last-minute changing of "Magic" to "Spell" using a mass-text replacer on the ROM before release. Card Effect * You are not asked if you want to activate a trap on an empty game state. So it is not possible to use Call of the Haunted during your opponents end phase i.e. * You cannot confirm your opponents deck by yourself when using cards like Nobleman of Extermination. * Axe of Despair is not placed on top of your deck even if you have offered a monster for its effect. * You take all the damage from "Burning Land". * Terrain bonuses sometimes do not benefit the player, but it does benefits AI. * Despite the text saying otherwise, "Maiden of the Aqua" does give the same stat bonuses and penalties as "Umi" when it is face-up on the field. Until another field card is played then it deactivates. * After "Spear Dragon" has attacked, activate "Book of Moon" and "Spear Dragon" would be flipped facedown, therefore, the effect of "Spear Dragon" makes the card into facedown Attack Position. * Your monster is destroyed even if you chain Book of Moon to your opponents Trap Hole. * Monsters gained through the effects of "Red-Moon Baby" are glitched. * Despite the text of "Spellbinding Circle" saying otherwise, if the targeted monster is Tributed, "Spellbinding Circle" is destroyed. * If "Spirit Reaper" is targeted by an Equip Spell, only the Spell is destroyed. * The opponent can switch Man-Eater Bug into Defense Position the turn it is Flip Summoned if no other cards in play prevent it. * When you activate Call of the Haunted during your own battle phase while your opponent has no monsters the summoned monster attacks automatically. * After Book of Moon was chained to set the target of an opponents Ring of Destruction the ring is sent to the graveyard even when Banisher of Light is faceup on your side of the field. * The effect of Nimble Momonga activates even when it was destroyed by the effect of Sasuke Samurai. * The opponent can pay LP for Chain Energy even if it reduces them to zero. * The opponent doesn't pay for Chain Energy when playing a card that destroys it, like Heavy Storm * In the following situation you receive Damage equal to the (600) DEF points of an opponents Man-Eater Bug: You Attack i.e. with Gemini Elf, the AI activates Mirror Force, you chain Ring of Destruction, opponent chains Seven Tools of the Bandit. * when Zombyra the Dark is removed from the field i.e. by the flip effect of a Cyber Jar it just destroyed, a replacement monster gets his ATK reduced by 200 (even if it is summoned in facedown DEF mode). Smartness of AI * The AI... ** shows signs of "knowing" face-down cards. i.e. they never attack a set monster if it has higher DEF than their monsters ATK. ** never attacks a monster with highest ATK on the field even if they have an equally strong monster and would be able to attack with other monsters afterwards. **will Normal Summon Slate Warrior in Attack Position and attack on the same turn, even if your monster has an equal ATK. ** on the turn after summoning Slate Warrior, will switch Slate Warrior to Defense Position, even if it's the strongest monster on the field and it would make sense to keep it in Attack Position. ** only attacks an opponents monster with equal or higher ATK in Defense Position (like i.e. Spear Dragon) when they have a monster with piercing effect. ** activates (all of its) traps/spells even while Royal Decree/Imperial Order is in play. They are all negated though. ** doesn't use their Mirror Force as long as they have Fairy Box in play. ** sometimes only returns 1 of the opponents monsters to their hand using Penguin Soldier ** sometimes uses their Mystical Space Typhoon on their self. ** Always Tribute Summons, even if the tributed monster was stronger than the new monster. ** Even Tribute Summons when the tributed monster is the same monster as the new one. ** tributes a face-down flip effect monster without Flip summoning it first ** activates Monster Reborn in Main Phase 2 even if they would have won the duel when using it before their Battle Phase. ** does not hesitate to finish them self i.e. by destroying a face-up opponents Black Pendant while having less than 500 LP ** never uses their Snatch Steal ** often gets the correct outcome when it activates the effect of Time Wizard. ** uses Backup Soldier when its activation requirements are fulfilled even if they don't retrieve any monster from their graveyard at that time. * If a card effect would make one of the AI's monsters stronger than your highest-ATK monster, but the monster is naturally weaker than the latter, the AI will still play it in Defense Position. However, it will switch the monster to Attack Position at the next opportunity. Promotional cards Japanese International Game guides Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 9 Expert 3 Game Guide Gallery WC4-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover WC4-VideoGameFR.jpg|French cover WC4-VideoGameDE.jpg|German cover EX3-Box-JP.jpg|Japanese cover Trivia *The Japanese version of this game uses the censored TCG card artworks instead of the Japanese, except for some few cards. External links * English World Championship Tournament website * Japanese Expert 3 website World Championship Tournament 2004